Uchiha Sasuke man or Stone
by bloodyflowers1721
Summary: Oh, Sasuke-kun, look! That cloud looks like a flower!" "Hn." "That one looks like a bunny..." "Ah." "Oh, that one looks like a chicken! Kinda like your hair...." -Glare- SasuSaku!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - but alas, fair maiden I, does not own Naruto. Sigh.

A/N - sorry for the spelling errors of there are any XwX. I'm too lazy to fix them.

* * *

A moment passes. Complete silence descends. Onyx black eyes stared emptily down at waiting emerald orbs.

Another moment passes.

"Sasuke-kun," the pinkette growls.

"Hn?"

"_Waiting_."

"Ah."

Fists clench. The girl turns around, her pastel pink hair whips into a pale, expressionless face. Into the setting sun, a truly hurt girl walks away.

A sigh escapes as she is watched. Damn.

-ANOTHER Uchiha-

Haruno Sakura - pink hair, jade green eyes, pale skin, rather short, some boldly might say: cute, anger issues, formally in love with a Uchiha (big mistake) - sat in a tree as the moon glinted off her silky locks. An irritated sigh escaped her lips as her mind **again** thought about HIM. She hugged her knees close to her chest, shivering through another gust of wind.

Her eyes lay on a figure walking the path beside the redwood. From the spiky blonde hair and the orange jump-suit, his identity was quite obvious. Sakura held her breath in hopes for the Uzumaki not to notice her.

Uzumaki Naruto - yellow blonde hair, cerulean blue eyes, fair skin, kind of annoying, clue-less, big mouth, SUCKS at cheering people up, best friend/complete enemy of Uchiha Sasuke - was walking with his arms folded behind his head to none other than the Raman shop despite the late hour.

A bead of sweat plopped onto the ground in front of him. He stared down at it with a raised brow, absolutely curious. _Rain?_ he wondered blankly. He looked up into the night sky, scratching his head in bemusement. Then a blotch of pink caught his eye. A grin broke out onto his lips as he climbed the tree.

"Sakura-chan!" he greeted loudly.

"Hi, Naruto." Sniff.

Usually, when Sakura used no suffix she was either angry or upset. As he gazed at her, he hopefully decided on upset. Either way she was scary. _If she's upset, it's something that bastard Sasuke did._ "So, um..."

"Go **away**, Naruto, I don't want to talk."

Ouch. Must. "You sure? I could go beat 'im up for ya if ya want."

She whipped a tear from streaming down her cheek. "Thanks but no," she sniffed. She offered him an utterly fake smile.

He nodded in understanding and stood up on the rather large branch. "Alright then. See ya. Good night. Don't stay out too late."

_What are you, my mother?_ she thought in agitation. But his huge grin made her anger vanish. And everyone knew anger overcomes sadness. In his own oblivious way, Naruto managed to cheer her up. She watched as he continued down the path eagerly.

She decided his warning was to be heeded. Therefor, after a few moments of indecision, she hopped down and began on her way.

A twig snapping made her ear twitch.

She instantly flung around with her defenses raised. "Who's there?' she demanded. Despite herself, her knees trembled with fear. The long pause did nothing to evaporate the wretched sensation. "Hello?" her voice faltered as her hands fell to her sides.

A dark figure stepped into view from the shadows of the towering trees. Familiar black eyes stared at her with as much expression as a stone. Raven colored hair rustled with the breeze. Sakura was baffled. It was too tall to be Sasuke and the black, red-clouded robe was something outside of his taste of clothing. It was too dark to make out any other details though.

"Wh-who are you?" she blinked.

"Uchiha Itachi." The voice was smooth and rich. Just as flat as Sasuke's.

Sasuke and this man bore a striking resemblance. Too much so for Sakura to much like this man. "Oh," she dead-panned. "Well," she bowed, "it was a pleasure meeting you, Itachi-san." _Not!_ Without awaiting a response, she turned and began walking away.

"It's rude to ask for a name without giving your own," his voice carried through the night into the Haruno's ear.

She turned with her eyebrows raised. "Haruno Sakura," she replied.

The name dotted at Itachi's memory. Where had he heard this name? Flashes of Sasuke coming home with delight in his eyes raised across the Uchiha's mind.

--

"Why are you so happy?" Itachi looked up from the red book held in his hand. The words Come Come Paradice were written on the cover.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted as he flopped onto the chair, holding a bag of chips.

"A day with Sakura-san?" Mikoto smiled from the kitchen.

"Tch."

"Sakura?" Itachi stared at his sibling.

"_Don't worry yourself about it, Itachi,"_ Sasuke growled with his eyes.

Mikoto stepped into room, mixing something with a wooden spoon. "I believe her name's Haruno Sakura," she explained, oblivious to Sasuke's scowl. "She comes to the door every morning to pick Sasuke up for school." Her face clouded over with a blissful look. "She's such a delightful girl."

"Hn," Itachi returned to his book much to Sasuke's relief.

(Now _why _is Itachi reading this book?!)

--

"Well, it was a pleasure meeting you as well, Sakura-chan," Itachi stated. With a slight incline of his head, he disapated.

Sakura rolled her eyes. _Uchihas! Is this where Sasuke gets it from?! Or could it be his father?!_ She had the misfortune of meeting the displeasing Fugaku one morning...

--

Sasuke answered the door on the first knock. Bright sunlight flooded into the dim house. Sakura stood before him, grinning and waving brightly. "Good morning, Sasuke-ku-"

"Sasuke, who is this?" a deep voice demanded.

Sakura suddenly noticed a man standing beside Sasuke. Beside each other, their differences popped out. But if they were separated, the contrasts seemed small. "Her name's Sakura," Sasuke sighed, running pale fingers through raven locks.

Fugaku stared at her with skeptisizing, squinting obsidian eyes. "Sakura, huh? Are you ditzy?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Sakura blinked. "Um... no?"

"Do you get good grades in school?"

"Top of my classes," she grinned.

"Are you a virgin?"

"Excuse me?!"

"You heard the question. Your hesitation to reply is answer enough. Good day."

Sasuke was thrust out the door and it slammed behind him. The youngest Uchiha glared angrily at the closed door. "Stubborn old bastard," he spat. His eyes averted to Sakura; they widened when they saw tears streaming down her pale face.

"I am TOO a virgin!" she whined.

--

That night Haruno Sakura lay on her bed, staring up at the pink ceiling. She continuously thought about all the Uchihas. A frown plastered her face. She could't stand this! The reason she was mad at Sasuke was because he wouldn't apologize for calling her stupid! _What a stupid argument!_ she realized. She sat up as the cold realization hit her heart.

"I'll apologize to him tommorow!" she declared cheerfully. _Because I'M the bigger person._

--

Uchiha Sasuke - raven black hair, onix, cold, black eyes, pale skin, gorgeous in every possible way, has an innumerable amount of fan girls, arrogant, empty, expressionless, was it mentioned he was gorgeous? - asked "why are you staring at me like that?"

His older brother, Uchiha Itachi, had entered his room, placed himself on Sasuke desk chair, and seemed content to stare at Sasuke with smirking lips and taunting eyes. His elbows were propped onto the desk, his hands folded, and his chin resting on them. He lifted his head, his arms fell to his side when Sasuke spoke. "Was I?" he asked stoically

Sasuke lay on his bed with his arms folded behind his head and his knees in the air. He glared over at Itachi with burning eyes. "Get out."

"I met Sakura today," Itachi remarked - ignoring the demand.

Ears twitched at the name. Sasuke sat up. "Asshole. What did you say to her?!"

"That it was a pleasure meeting her," was his arrogant reply. "She's cute."

"You stay the Hell away from her!" Sasuke growled. "I swear to God if you lay one disgusting finger on her, I'll disown you forever."

"Tempting offer," Itachi's smirk returned. He stood himself and sauntered over to the doorway. Before exiting, he turned to wink at his brother. "I won't do _anything_ to her. I promise."

The door slammed before Sasuke could bark out a response. He thought woefully about Sakura. _She really did seem upset. Alight, I'll try to apologize again tommorow._

* * *

Hey Hey Ho! That was chapter one! Did you like it?! If you want to make my day, you'll review. Reviews make me happy. And if you want a chapter two, I promise a review will make one happen.

This was a Bloodyflowers1721 story! thank you for your patronage! XwX


	2. I'm Sorry

BLEEEP! BLEEEEP! BLEEEE-

The alarm clock was thrown out of the open window.

1. Get up.

2. Get ready.

3. Arrive at Konoha High.

4. Apologize to Sasuke-kun.

That was Sakura's plan for the day. As she walked the path to school, she hoped she could handle this.

-I'm Sorry-

Konoha high school was full of students caught in their own business of socializing or being socially rejected. In a sea full of brunettes, blondes, those with black hair or even red hair - a pinkette is distinguished. She walks alone with a determined expression.

The pure girl had to walk alone today. She usually got a certain Uchiha every morning and they would walk together. The thought made her sigh in woe.

A slap on her back startled the slightly depressed kunoichi. She squeaked and wiped around. There was no feigning the look of somber on her face once she seen who it was. "Oh, hey Ino," she sighed.

Ino Yamanaka - blonde, pony-tail hair, huge sky blue eyes, big-mouthed, a tad oblivious at times, some might boldly say: bothersome (though not to her face!) - grinned wildly at her friend. "Hey, Sakura! Wait..." she cocked her head to the side, "what's wrong?"

A pair of emerald eyes widened. "Nothing! Have you seen Sasuke-kun anywhere? I need to talk to him."

Gasp! "Trouble in paradise?"

"No!"

Giggle. "Sure, whatever you say," the blonde waved her hand dissmissively. "He's over by the benches with Naruto."

Choke. _Naruto!_ Sakura thought with worry. _Naruto, that airhead, is gonna yell at him for last night! Then Sasuke-kun will never speak to be again!_ "Gotta go!" she announced as she darted down the hall.

"Go get your man back, Sakura!" Ino called - earning them a view glances from the passing by students. "GO SAKURA!"

--

Uchiha Sasuke had been watching the doors for several minutes now. He sat on the bench closest to the door in the hopes a glimpse of pink would catch his eye. He sincerely doubted he would see her though. His lack of sense in time to leave for school had proven to his disadvantage.

Quite suddenly the collar of his shirt was clutched and he was jerked off his feet. Cerulean eyes met onyx ones. "You bastard," the one and only Uzumaki Naruto growled.

Sasuke, of course, glared at his friend. "Yea, nice to see you too. I'm busy, go away."

"What did you do to my Sakura-chan last night?!"

Smirk. "I didn't even touch her."

Blink. It took a moment for the blonde to get the innuendo...

...

...

"HEY! YOU PERVERT! THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!"

By now the loud-mouth's yelling had earned the pair a couple of glances. Dammit! Sasuke didn't have time for this. He smacked the dube's hands away to again have his feet placed back on the ground. "Go away, Naruto," he commanded as he brushed off his shirt rather arrogantly.

"Not till you apologize to poor Sakura-chan!" Uzumaki roared. "She was practically in tears last night!"

Ouch. The words made the Uchiha wince. "Well... she said about my hair... so I called her stupid... Why am I explaining this to you? Get out of my sight," he turned his back toward the blonde, waving his hand.

A fist clenched into a fist. Naruto - the lovable idiot - bit his lip in order to restrain himself from hitting the bastard. If he got suspended _one more time_, he'd seriously die of boredom.

"Sasuke-kun!" the voice rang through the murmmers of the crowd. Two pairs of ears perked at the sound. They turned to see a beloved young woman with silky pink hair and green orbic eyes running down the hall.

Mr. Uchiha watched as each foot met the ground clumsily. She was going to fall, that he knew for certain.

--

Haruno Sakura managed not to fall until she came into a certain range within the Uchiha. His scent met her nostrils. A one-of-a-kind scent that made any girl weak in the knees. She stumbled over her own foot and was sent flying through the air. Her eyes shut tightly as she braced for her face to meet linoleum tiles.

Only, it never came. She peeked out of one eye around. Then she glanced up. Her entire face reddened to a tomato color. If she wasn't so gosh-forsaken pale, it wouldn't have been so red but the maiden knew of her misfortune. The reason for her blush could be no other than a certain Uchiha catching her in a pair of strong warm arms.

"Jeez Sakura," he sighed as he pushed her to her feet. "Klutz."

Glare. She opened her mouth to yell but remembered her plan for the day. She clamped her mouth shut and picked out what she was going to say in her mind.

Sasuke mistook the look for one of hostility. He knew if he didn't say it now she would say something utterly stupid and stomp off.

"Sasuke-ku-" she started nervously.

But a finger was pressed to her mouth.

"Mmph!"

"Sakura." The serious tone from the Uchiha made her silence. He stared deep within the depths of her eyes. "I'm sorry."

!! Her eyes widened, her blush deepened. THE Uchiha Sasuke... had just apologized? If only she had brought a voice recorder! "Mmm mmm mmm?" she tried to ask but his finger was still pressed against her lip.

"Forgiven?" he asked as he removed it.

Without further pause she wrapped her arms around him tightly. "Of course I forgive you, Sasuke-kun!" she yelled happily.

"Tch."

Both were either oblivious or ignorant of the stunned Uzumaki Naruto beside them. His eyes practically bulged out of his head, his face was pale, and his mouth hung open. Because of his open mouth, a fly happened to come by...

Choke!

The bell rang and the choking Naruto was ignored as everyone left for class.

* * *

**Hello! Thank you for reading! And thanks for reviewing chapter One! I reeeeeaaaaally appreciate it! :3 Now you can review this one! I know what you're thinking, Sasuke apologizing is really OOC. But I tried my best to make him masulent in it! Really, I did! Well, I hope you enjoyed it! :D By the way, this isn't the last chapter so don't worry!**


	3. A disturbing Manner

dIsClaImEr- i don't own the Naruto (woe is me)

A man walked lazily through the bright sunlight. His silver hair, messy as always, glinted of its brilliant rays. A red book held in his hand was read yet he met each step perfectly. His free hand was shoved into his pocket. Boring whistles filled the air.

His watch suddenly beeped several times. He lifted his hand from his pocket to gaze at the device on his wrist.

8: 40

"Whoops," he said flatly. "I'm late for class. Again."

-A Disturbing Manner-

Kakashi-sensei stood at the front of the class, writing sloppy words on the chalkboard in white chalk. Only did he stop to turn and ask a question. Surprisingly, Uzumaki Naruto's hand shot up first. Rather hesitantly, the Sensei called on the lad.

"Kakashi-sensei, why do you read that book every five seconds?!" the blonde yelled.

A sigh escaped from behind the mask. "That has nothing to do with math."

"He has a point," Sakura mumbled mostly to herself.

The Senseis one visible eyes lifted. "Yes, what was that, Sakura?"

All eyes turned to the girl. She reddened. "Oh nothing, nothing," she waved her hand. The silence following was unnerving. She let out a quiet yelp and buried her face into her hands. "I'm sorry, Sensei!"

"So, Sensei!" Naruto continued. "Do you wear that mask to hide nosebleeds from when you're reading that damn perverted thing?!"

Choke. "Shut up, Naruto."

"No he wears the mask cause he's a hidden convict," Sakura redeemed herself.

Kakashi-sensei was annoyed by this point. He placed his chalk on his desk and sat in the chair. "Class dismissed. Go get high, have sex, and drink booze."

The students stampeded out the doors, most probably going to do as he said being the adolescence they were. Sakura linked arms with a particular black-haired boy. "Hi, Sasuke-kun!" she cheered joyfully. "Isn't Kakashi-sensei nice to let us out early today?"

"That perverted bastard always lets us out early," Sasuke sighed, his hands shoved into his pockets. He couldn't help but notice Miss Haruno's arm around his. And then, of course, the stares this caused them - especially from the envious girls. "Tch," he rolled his eyes.

"Oh! Hinata-chan!!" Sakura detached herself from the Uchiha to run over to her dear, shy friend.

Hyuuga Hinata - blackish hair, pearly eyes, usually blushing, shy, quiet, majorly crushing in a certain (Uzumaki Naruto) boy - walked with her hands by her sides and her head low through the crowd of screaming kids. She looked up when she heard Sakura call her name.

The pinkette produced a CD from her pocket and presented it to her friend with a large grin. "Here ya go! Thanks for letting me borrowing it! Sorry I lost it."

"D-don't worry about it," Hinata said in a quavery, quiet voice. "A few m-months is okay."

Before the Hyuuga grabbed it from Sakura's hands, it was snatched by Sasuke. He looked it over and nearly choked. "S-Sakura, th-this is head-banging music!" he looked at her with raised eyebrows.

She stole it back from him. "Yea, what's wrong Sasuke-kun?" she stared back at him as she gave it to Hinata.

"Hn."

_Those replies!_ she fumed. Hinata quietly took the CD and tried to scurry away before it got ugly. But she only ran into someone on her hasty retreat. "Oh! S-so..." her face went deathly red as she stared in horror at whom it was that she had run into.

"Hey, Hinata-chan!" Uzumaki Naruto grinned idiotically. He stared at her for a moment, then cocked it head to the side. "Hey, you're lookin' a little red, you alright?" he pressed his hand against her forehead.

She let out an audible yelp, turned, and darted down the hall like a frightened mouse. Naruto, Sakura, and an uncaring Sasuke watched as she turned the corner. "That girl's so freaky," Naruto shrugged. He turned his full attention to Haruno. "Sakura-chan! I ate a fly this morning all because you and Sasuke were mushy gooshy!"

He completely disregarded the death glare sent to him.

"I'm sorry!" Sakura suddenly gasped. Eating bugs was something she didn't approve of. "Ah, so sorry, Naruto-kun! You should have said something!" She frantically patted his head in her way of apology.

"A bowl of Ramen would make up for it," he grinned.

"Okay! After school! Don't be late!" The bell rang. She grabbed Sasuke-s wrist and pulled him down the hall. "Come _on_, Sasuke-kun! We don't want to be late!"

--

Lunch came. Uchiha Sasuke sat at a table while balancing a pencil on the tip of his finger. He sighed in complete boredom. Sakura, for some unfathomable reason, was late for lunch and he was forced to sit with Naruto while the idiot gulped down his food.

A girl (complete random) started walking toward him. Her eyes rested on the empty seat next to the Uchiha. He recognized her from his fan club. She was one of the most annoying ones that insisted on him giving her something out of the usually replies. She hadn't yet succeeded in doing so.

Before she was able to place her bottom on the stool attached to the table, she was hastily shoved to the floor. She sat up and looked bitterly up at the culpret. It did surprise her - and everyone else who had witnessed such cruelty - to see who had actually done it. "Haruno Sakura!" she yelled.

Sakura placed herself beside her dear Sasuke-kun and looked down at the fuming girl. "Oops! I'm sorry!" her voice actually sounded secure. "It was totally accidental! Here," she reached down and grabbed the girl's hand to pull her up.

The girl brushed herself off. "You win this round, Haruno! But Sasuke-san _will_ be ours!" She retreated back to the table where girls wearing Uchiha Sasuke shirts sat.

Sasuke stared at Sakura with his mouth agape. "That was on purpose," he whispered in surprise.

"Yea, so?" she blinked.

"Hn."

Meanwhile, Naruto, on the other side of the Uchiha, fumed with jealously. He glared at the oblivious Sasuke, waiting for an opportunity.

Sasuke placed his fork on his tray in order to dab his face with his napkin though he ate with such grace that he didn't really need it.

Naruto seized the opportunity. He secretly stole the fork and hid it up his sleeve, snickering silently.

Mr. Uchiha went to pick up his fork only to find it wasn't there. He lifted a slender brow curiously. "Hey, Naruto, have you seen my fork?" he looked at the grinning boy.

"Nope!"

"Hn," he stood u to get himself another one.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura grabbed his shirt and pulled him back down to the seat. "I _was talking!_" she growled. "You _were_ listening, right?"

"Hn."

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Tch."

The poor girl puffed her lower lip out and stared up at him with huge, sad green orbs. "Sasuke-kun?" she sniffed.

He smirked - finding a tad pleasure in her that face. He went to grab his soda to take a drink only to find it wasn't there. With another raised brow, he looked over at Uzumaki. The idiotic expression told Uchiha what the occurance was. He also suddenly noticed that Sakura had gone back to rambling on about nothing in interest. The boy sighed and rested his head in his hands. Even _with _the pair he was utterly forsaken.

**Well, what did you think? If you ask me, this chapter was rather boring. Next chapter will be better! I promise, okay? It'll be longer too so please read! Don't cha wanna know how the DARLING couple ends up? huh? huh? i know you do so keep an eye pealed for the next chapter! **


	4. A friendly Bet

It was amazing, as always. People could pay _money_ to see it. The type of thing to go in record book or be announced in the Wonders of the World. But it was above slightly odd and quite frightening. The people couldn't keep their jaws closed.

The way that Uzumaki slurped down the Ramen was breath-taking. He could take down three bowls in under eighty seconds. By now, everyone seemed used to it. But that didn't mean it didn't attract the lad a few stares.

Smack! "Quit eating like a horse!" Sakura yelled, blushing.

He looked at her, mouth full of Ramen, and cocked his head to the side curiously. "Then how do you _want_ me to eat, Sakura-chan?" he blinked.

-A "friendly" bet-

Sakura had some thing to attend to so she waved goodbye to her dear friends, blowing them kisses and waving gleefully. Only when she turned a corner did Naruto lose his smile and glare at the Uchiha. "You know, she's only nice to you because she's a nice person."

"Hn," Sasuke grunted, hands shoved in his pockets. He arrogantly turned on his heel and began walking away - a tad depressed that he couldn't hang out with Sakura today.

His shoulder was abruptly grabbed and he was forcefully turned around. He glared straight into the eyes of the Uzumaki. "I'm serious," Naruto growled.

"Ah."

"You don't believe me," Naruto blinked, "do you?"

"Tch."

A grin curled up the blonde's face. "You wanna make a bet?"

A pair of ebony ears perked behind raven locks. "What kind of bet?" he asked suspiciously.

"A bet to see who Sakura-chan likes more," Naruto sneered. "Loser wears a wedding dress and runs around the village screaming like an idiot."

Uchiha Sasuke grabbed the dobe's hand and shook it tightly. "I'm only doing this cause I won't lose, you know," he smirked.

"Yea, we'll see about that."

Both turned and started on their ways. They both suddenly stopped. "Sakura-chan can't know about this!" Naruto voiced their thoughts. _Cause she'd be pissed!_

"Yea."

--

It was a Saturday. **Early** Saturday. Haruno Sakura woke up bitterly to someone banging on her _window_. She sauntered sleepily over to it, drew the curtain, and saw an idiotically grinning Uzumaki. He pressed his face against the glass and wore that stupid grin of his, waving to the angry pinkette in front of him.

She threw open the window. "What the hell do you want?" she growled.

He jumped in. "Wanna go to the Ra- I mean, lets take a walk! Come on!" he grabbed her wrist and began pulling her to the second floor window.

With another sharp growl, she snatched her hand back. She turned her back to him. "I'm tired, Naruto. Go away."

After a long pause, she glanced at him. She regretted doing so. He stared up at her with a puffed out lower lip and huge, cerulean orbs. His fingers were laced and up to his face in a pleading expression. "I bet if Sasuke asked you to, you would," he pointed out in a gooey voice.

Twitch. "Fine. Just let me get changed," she sighed.

"Em 'kay," he sat cross-legged down on her bed.

A shoe was chucked at his head. "GET OUT!"

He rubbed his head while hopping out the window.

--

They walked a simple path though it seemed barren. The sun shined brilliantly down at them, seemingly smiling at the happy pair. Well, _one_ was happy anyway. The blonde practically hopped with joy as he stepped; while his companion... seemed to have an anonymous black cloud hovering over her.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, wanna hold hands?" he asked hopefully.

"No."

"Can I carry you?"

"No."

"Kiss?"

Smack! "No!"

"Okay," he grinned as he rubbed his throbbing head. "Hey, lets sit down!" he motioned to a bench near a fountain.

"O-"

He grabbed her wrist before she finished and pulled her over. He sat her down and sat next to her. She glared as he stared intently at her. "Sakura-chan... there's something you should know about that bastard Sasuke."

--

Uchiha Sasuke suddenly sneezed. He blinked. "Allergies?"

--

"I already met his brother," she sighed.

"He has a brother?" Naruto blinked. "Well, that wasn't what I was going to say. It's about _him._ He's really a jerky person. A bastard, in fact. He tried to say, to say that you only liked me cause you're being nice. He tried to make some stupid bet with me to see who you'd pick."

"WHAT?!" her eyes filled with sudden anger. "How stupid! That's the most idiotic thing I've ever heard! It sounds like something you would do, actually."

He winced. "I would NOT! I even said no to his offer."

She gave him a kind smile - one he hasn't seen too often. "Thanks, Naruto. You're always there for me. I appreciate it."

The boy with no quilt smiled. "Yup! Just forget about that bastard Sasuke."

--

Another sneeze. "What the hell?!"

--

"Yea," she sighed and leaned back. She stared up at the clouds. One happened to resemble a certain hair style. She giggled. She was too busy giggling to notice Naruto wrap his arm around her shoulders. When she did notice, she decided not to say anything. _It's nice of him to tell me what Sasuke did. I'm glad he disagreed... Wait a minute..._ She looked him up suspiciously. _Nah._

The Uzumaki suddenly stood up, pulling her up with him. "Hey, Sakura-chan! Lets go to the fair!"

"O-"

He pulled her off.

The day was filled with laughter and fun. Sakura was actually surprised she could have so much fun with the dobe. He _was_ Naruto after all. But he was kind and actually gave her **two** letter replies. Though he did yammer on and on while they were waiting in lines.

He walked her home that night and waved goodbye without even hinting a kiss. She ate a piece of cotton candy while turning and going inside for the night.

--

It was Sunday (the next day). Around evening. Sakura was hastily cleaning up after dinner, trying to hurry before her parents got home. While she was doing so, she heard a knock at the door. She sighed, didn't feel like walking over there, and yelled "it's open!"

There was a horrid creak as it opened. Quiet footsteps walked through the house. "In here!" she yelled as she whipped the mahogany table.

"Sakura."

The voice. She _knew_ that voice. She looked up from the polished table into the piercing black eyes of Uchiha Sasuke. She gritted her teeth, her eyes filling with rage. Her knuckles whitened as she held the cloth. Without further ado, she chucked it at him.

He caught it before it messed up his "perfect" hair. "What's your problem?" he asked, holding it tightly.

"You," she passed him, flicking her locks in his face.

His arm snaked around her waist before she completely passed him. She reddened instantly. "Sasuke-kun," she growled.

His breaths trailed through her ear, making the poor girl shudder. "What did I do _now_?" The guy already apologized once in his life, that should be enough!

"You tried to make a bet with Naruto-kun!" she whimpered, struggling in his grasp.

Choke! "He told you about that?!"

"So it IS true!" she squeaked. Tears beckoned at her eyes.

... "Hn."

"Why would you do that?! Is _asking_ me against the rules?"

"It wasn't _my_ idea!" he defended himself at last. Plus, it's not the Uchiha way to turn down a bet. "You shouldn't listen to Naruto, he's a loser. Come on," he took hold of her hand and pulled her toward the door.

She planted her feet into the carpet. "Where are we going?"

"To the movies. Where else?" with a sharp tug, he got her out the door, shutting it behind them.

"This is child abduction!" she protested. Though for some reason, she couldn't will herself to stop. "Sasuke-_kun_!"

"Shut up."

Sakura frowned. _How rude!_

--

Of course, he took her to a horror movie. Haruno Sakura _hated_ horror movies. This one was gory. Every time a zombie would go in to eat brains, she would bury her head into the Uchiha's chest, holding her breath until the screaming stopped. Sasuke simply smirked triumphantly and smoothed a hand down her long hair, in a mockingly calming way.

One time, she went the wrong way and grabbed the arm of the person on the other side of her. She squeezed it tightly, hardly caring who it was. The muscle of the arm did surprise her though. Once the screaming stopped, she looked up into the eyes of whomever it was. She nearly choked on her own breath.

"I-Itachi-san!" she squeaked.

At the name, Sasuke looked passed the pinkette. His face turned instantly fierce. "What the hell are you doing here?!" he demanded.

"Hn," the older Uchiha shrugged. "Telling you I like zombie movies wouldn't work so I don't feel like explaining myself."

"You followed me?!" the sibling exclaimed.

"Sh!" people in front _and_ behind them hushed.

"Ah." The reply came from both of them.

"So you're a stalker now too?" Sasuke hissed.

"Tch. Not exactly, especially not of you, little brother."

"Don't call me that!"

"Sh!"

"Tch," they both crossed their arms and turned their attention to the screen.

Sakura **did not** like being in the middle of fighting siblings. At all. She suppressed the urge to lash out and smack one - Sasuke - on the head quite hard. Lucky for him, the argument was stopped from the annoyed viewers. She was so angry that when blood scenes would come up, she would shut her eyes tightly and press her hands against her ears.

After the movie, she sat on the passengers side of the youngest Uchiha's car while he drove silently on the night road. He glanced at her. That was her angry face - slightly red cheeks, a puffed out lip, crossed arms, and glaring at nothing. He sighed and turned on the radio.

It was the kind of rap you can't understand a thing they were saying. She rolled her eyes and changed it to something more rocking. She grinned and tapped her foot with the pumping beat.

Sasuke glanced at her, smirked, and changed the station back to the rap.

She abruptly ceased her jolly foot tapping. With a sharp growl, she jabbed her index finger on the Seek button. She smiled once HER station was back on. Only to lose her contentedness to have it back to rap. She turned it back.

The station battle lasted all the way home. The black Porsche (only the best for a Uchiha) parked in an empty space in front of her house. The Haruno got out and slammed the door so hard behind her the car trembled. Sasuke was beside her in an instant. She raised a brow at him. "What are you doing?" she asked irritably.

"Walking my date to the door," he replied with a smirk, opening the door for her before she grabbed the door. "You really should lock the door, _sweetie_."

Her heart skipped a beat. "Don't call me something like that in a mocking way!" she whined. She stomped through the doorway. "Naruto-kun was a way better date than you!" she grabbed the brass knob and slammed it in the boy's smooth, pale face.

Shit.

Uchiha Sasuke - the one and only - was suddenly tackled and sent to the ground. A certain blonde idiot was on top of him, grinning like a mad banchie. "Sasuke," he sang. "It looks like _you_ lose. Don't worry, you don't gotta scream like an idiot. Ya just gotta wear the dress and let me get a few pics. It's at my house. Lets go." He jumped to his feet, shining victoriously.

"I didn't lose," Sasuke muttered as he stood and brushed himself off. But he followed the blonde nonetheless. "Why do you even have a wedding dress?" He left out the fact that he probably wasn't going to wear it.

"Oh, I bought it for the bet. I _knew_ you'd lose. Only Sakura-chan's right for me!"

--

Haruno Sakura sat, hugging her knees, her back against the door. She couldn't believe what she just heard. Naruto made the bet? He LIED to her? Sasuke was going to wear a dress? Well, that last part she really didn't believe. But she _heard_ the rest with her own ears. It had been Naruto's idea! She fell for it!

A few minutes later, she threw her door open. Sasuke's car was gone. She gasped. She couldn't let _her_ Sasuke-kun wear a dress to have Naruto sell pictures all over the Internet! She ran down the sidewalk toward the dobe's house, cursing modern day technology.

**Well, YOU wanted long, and you got it. I felt the need to add a cliffy. I feared this one was too long. But I'm sure my dear reviewers will tell me what they think. Don't cha wanna know if Sasuke wears the dress or not? Or how he and Sakura will end up? Or how our dear heroine will punish the Uzumaki? Oh and they say you sneeze if someone's talking about you so... PEACE!**


	5. Uchihas ALWAYS Win

****

DISCLAIMER- i DON'T own NARUTO!!(?)!! (but i do own a pair of blue jeans...:)

**A/N- all of your reviews made me so happy! i hope this one can live up to it's expectation! Sorry, it took so long... well enjoy reading! **

* * *

-FLASH BACK-

It was late. A certain pair lay on the dark grass as they stare up at the night sky filled with stars and emptiness. The chill night air did nothing to disturb the evening. The swaying of the trees filled the ongoing silence with a quiet whoosh. The only light provided seemed to be the bright full moon as shining as the sun in a more unique version.

Sakura sighed. "Do you know of any star formations, Sasuke-kun?" the Haruno looked over at her companion.

"Hn, nope."

"Oh," she looked back toward the scene of perfection. "Which star do you like best, Sasuke-kun?" she asked cheerfully.

"What?" he looked at her. "They all look the same."

"Nuh uh!" she exclaimed. "Look!" she sat up and pointed though it was way off a Sasuke's place. She sighed exaggeratingly dramatically, took his face in both hands, and averted it to where he would see the EXACT place of her pointing. "That one does NOT look like the others, Sasuke-kun."

"Sakura..."

"What?!"

"That's the moon..."

* * *

-Uchihas always Win-

Why this memory flew into the Haruno's mind while she was running was beyond her knowledge. She shrugged it off and pushed her legs as far as they would go. She bit her lower lip hard as she hoped with every fiber of her body that she wouldn't arrive too late. Though the thought of THE Uchiha Sasuke in a wedding dress was pleasing to think of, she didn't want him hating her forever for making him do so.

She was a _girl_, after all. The female gender tends to say things they don't mean when they're hurt.

**That** particular though made her eyebrow twitch in irritation. It was Naruto's fault. HE made the bet. HE lied to her. HE bought the flipping dress. Uzumaki Naruto wasn't usually one to lie. Even when it came to Sasuke. She wondered fervently what his motivation for doing so was.

WHY dammit!?

--

The Uzumaki couldn't cease his constant snickering as he led the Uchiha through his apartment. It had gotten on Sasuke's nerves by now and the raven-haired boy tried his best not to lash out. He wanted to prove that he was above Naruto in the mature section.

"Ta da!" Naruto announced. He whipped a frilly white dress out of his closest and smoothed it out before Sasuke's eyes. "I didn't know your dress size so it might be a little tight," he commented mischeviously.

Sasuke stared at the monstrosity in horror. It was everything he hated about the term "girly." It even had a big, stupid white bow at the neckline and a glittering veil. Hell no. The day he would even _touch_ that thing would be the day Kakashi-sensei takes of his mask. "Get that thing out of my sight," he ordered in a deeper voice than usual. "_Now_."

"Nope!" Naruto grinned. "You gotta wear it."

The Uchiha lifted a brow at that statement. "You gonna make me?" he challenged.

"Nope!" Naruto grinned largely. "But if you want me to tell Sakura-chan I lied about everything... you gotta wear it."

"No."

"Alright. I guess you really _don't_ care that Sakura-chan disowned you. Maybe you _are_ such a bastard that you don't really care about her fragile heart. Then again, you _did_ accept the bet. You _are_ everything I told her you were. When we have seven children, I will tell them all that their uncle Sasuke - the bastard - _had_ a chance with their wonderful mother but blew it because he's a _Uchiha_. Then they will-"

"Shut the hell up," Sasuke growled. "You're annoying me."

"They will call you names when you come over because you have no job and no house and sleep on our couch and try to eat our Ramen but we hide in it a safe," the blonde rambled on, nonplussed. "And the end will result in you going to jail for Sexual Harassment with Sakura-chan."

Twitch. "That sounds like something _you_ would do," Sasuke grunted. But Naruto's words bothered him. "How do I know that you'd really tell Sakura your bullshit if I wear the dress?" he asked suspiciously. Was THE Uchiha Sasuke considering it?

Naruto blurted out in hysterics. He pushed the dress to the Uchiha, then fell to the floor in barrels of laughter. Sasuke stared in pure rage at the idiot rolling on the carpet. He resisted the powerful urge to give a not-so-friendly meeting with his shoe and Naruto's face. "What are you laughing at?" he growled.

"You!" The Uzumaki exploded.

Twitch. Sasuke knelt down, grabbed the blonde's shirt, and blew a fist to his face. "What about me?!" he demanded bitterly.

The punch did nothing to perturb Naruto. Once his laughter slowed down to the point he could breathe normally again, he took a deep breathe - grinning like a physcopath. "It's _me_ we're talkin' about here, Sasuke. Why _wouldn't_ I tell Sakura-chan? Kinda bugs me I lied to her to save her from you but if you wear the dress..."

A smirk suddenly tugged at the Uchiha's lips. He stood up and brushed himself off arrogantly. "No, I won't wear the dress," he announced as he started for the door.

Naruto's jaw dropped. "What?! Why not?!" he demanded. He didn't add what he wanted to: _it'd look so good with your eyes, Sasuke!_

Uchiha Sasuke grabbed the doorknob but didn't turn it. He smirked wider at his friend. "Because you'll tell Sakura about the bet."

"Only if wear the dress!"

"No, you'll tell her whether I wear it or not. It is _you_ we're talking about here."

Uzumaki Naruto was **actually** speechless.

"Later." Sasuke wore one of those smug looks that made you just want to smash his face in with a softball. He went to turn the knob...

When the door suddenly flew open.

It was a pull door from the inside so - naturally- it slammed into the Uchiha. Particularly his face. Well that's one way to do it. He was also sent to the floor.

"Sakura-chan?!" Naruto exclaimed once he say the huffing pinkette. "I know you missed me but it's a little late, don't cha think?"

Sakura waisted no time. She punched the blonde as soon as she saw him. She continuously did so. "YOU JERK!" she roared as she did so. "HOW DARE YOU LIE TO ME?! YOU GOT A DEATH WISH?!"

"Ah!" Naruto yelped.

Something snapped in the Haruno's mind. She suddenly stopped basking the Uzumaki and looked around worriedly. "Where's Sasuke-kun?" she asked anxiously. She then spotted him on the floor, rubbing his forehead. He wore normal clothing. Sakura was suddenly overcome with joy - swiftly replacing her burning fury. She knelt down and wrapped both arms tightly around the Uchiha. "Oh, Sasuke-kun! I'm so sorry!" she wailed into his shirt.

"Uh..." he looked down at the shaking girl. "Hn."

The reply made her mood switch again. She pulled herself away and smacked his arm. She never hit him the way she hit Naruto for some reason. "YOU JERK!" she screamed.

"What now?" he sighed. These constant mood changes were wearing the lad down.

"You..." now **tears** welled up in her eyes. She burried her face into his shoulder, sobbing. "You're such a meany, Sasuke-kuuuuun! I was so worried you'd be mad at me for yelling at you! I'm sorry! You should have told me it was Naruto's bet!" She resurfaced her face to stare at him with emerald orbs. "Why didn't you?" she squeaked.

"Hn," he replied. But he quickly added before she went raw angry again. "I thought I did."

Slowly, she blinked. That part seemed a little hazy. She only remembered blood and gore f this evening. "You did? Was I listening?"

"Probably not. You're screams were kinda loud."

The answer made her anger instantly return. "HEY! I was only screaming because creatures of the undead and supernatural were killing innocent people right of the streets by tearing their skulls open and eating their brains like Naruto eats Ramen!"

Naruto was currently unconscious.

"Hn."

"D-do... you forgive me?" she asked, suddenly nervous. "I really am sorry, Sasuke-kun. Really! You're so much better than Naruto!"

A smirk rose to the Uchiha's face at last. "Yea, I forgive you, Sakura," he declared.

_What's with the sudden arrogance?_ she wondered. She ignored it and stood up, absentmindedly flicking her hair behind her shoulders. "See ya at school tommorow then," she grinned, waved, and closed the door behind her. The hint that she was in a hurry to get out of there was so obvious even the now conscious Naruto would have picked up on it if he would have noticed.

Sasuke stood too - once more (non absentmindedly) brushing himself off as if dirt was on the Uzumaki's floor; which it was. He stared as the host raised himself just as his latest and former guest have. They stared at eachother while one repeatedly blinked curiously and the other smirked.

"Just get out," Naruto sighed, pushing his friend toward the door. "Sakura-chan already knows and you're not gonna wear the dress. I'm hungry."

"See ya," Sasuke was close to signing off... but not yet.

"Leave!" Naruto yelled. His voice echoed through the pen door and down the hall of the apartment building.

--

The neighbors of Uzumaki Naruto sighed. "Just like every night."

--

Sasuke stepped out of the door and began walking down the odd-smelling, fluorescent-lighting hall. He ran a hand through his hair before suddenly stopping to smirk as wide as ever at the Uzumaki. "Oh, Naruto, by the way..."

"What?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

"I've won the bet. Sakura likes me more."

* * *

**Well, this one was kinda short. And, of course, Sasuke won. Somehow. You know what that means, right? Naruto gets to wear the dress! :3! It will be in the next chapter so please read when it's up. As always, thanks for reading and reviewing! It makes me so happy to get reviews... By the way, adding this to your favorites or putting it on story alert is really nice and it makes me really happy but... they're not as encouraging as reviews. So both wouldn't hurt! For some reason i get frightened when i'm about to read a review. you never know if it's going to be critisizing my fragile heart... oh! (not meaning to blab on she still continues...) btw, i'm sorry for so much swearing! it truely is ridiculous... but i can't help it... so yea...well bye now! don't forget to wash behind your ears! :3**


	6. A secret

The next morning all in the village found letters of warning posted to their doors:

_Attention fellow villagers,_

_Later on this evening a crazy, blonde, idiot by the name of UZUMAKI NARUTO, That's UZUMAKI NARUTO, will be running across the village screaming like an idiot and wearing a wedding dress. Please, please, don't shoot him. He's claimed, don't worry. You may mock him and throw rocks at him - we don't really care. Just don't shoot him. That is all, thanks for reading! Repeat, that was UZUMAKI NARUTO._

_-Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke (mostly Sakura though)_

-A secret-

"Naruto!" Sakura gasped. She stood before the Uzumaki - blocking him out from view with her own astonished body. "You look great!" she slapped her palms to her fair-skinned cheeks. "Are you a transvestite?! You look great?!"

"Sakura-chaaaaaaaan!" the blonde yelled. The delighted Haruno stepped out of the way to allow him to see his reflection in the mirror.

He gasped too. Oddly enough, the dress was just his size. The hem line hovered centimeters above the ground - the webbing, hooped skirt fanning out like a princess dress. Even though the neckline was above the point of a generous, low-cut V, it revealed the defined muscles of his chest. Though the boy possessed no curves, it seemed to create some for him around the chest and waist. The pearly white color blended well with his fair-skin.

"Naruto-kun, you're a great cross-dresser," Sakura sighed wistfully.

Sasuke arched a brow. He was began to think that she enjoyed this a little TOO much...

"YOUR HAIR!" she suddenly wailed. "We need to do something with it! Um... I know! Do you have hair gel?"

Naruto - despite the fact he looked like a total chick right now - grinned. "No, but I'm sure I can borrow some of Sasuke's."

Sasuke sent him a glare. "I don't have any."

Silence.

"Seriously," the Uchiha growled.

An expectant silence.

"Fine!" he whipped a bottle of hair gel out of a pocket and handed it to the pinkette angrily.

She stared at it for a moment before blinking and looking back up at Sasuke. Her mouth opened to ask but she decided against it. The mane had to be tamed somehow, she supposed. She tightened her grip around it. "Right. Naruto, come with me." She grabbed her friend's hand and stormed off to the bathroom with him.

Sasuke followed - like a shadow or phantom. He was about to step through the thin bathroom door when it suddenly slammed in his face. He arched a brow again. Rather irritably, he rapped once.  
"Busy!" Sakura hummed from inside.

It was only natural that Sasuke would feel odd about having his "best friend" in the bathroom with his soon-to-be-hopefully-girlfriend.

Chain saw noises came from the other side of the mysterious door.

By the time the door opened and steam flew out of the yellowly lit bathroom - Sasuke was a pool of muttering mess curled up in a corner. he looked up at the grinning Sakura and before he could even ask, she gave him a thumb's up. "Nurse, the patient has made a FULL recovery," she announced cheerfully.

Nurse? "Tch." The proud (not quite at this moment) Uchiha stood up and absently brushed himself off. He crossed his arms and tapped his foot while waiting for the blonde to emerge from the steam that oddly spewed from the lavatory.

To Sasuke's shock -not surprise, SHOCK - Naruto surfaced. His hair looked completely untouched. It was the same messy, bright blonde as when the dobe was carried into the bathroom. Sasuke scowled. What was the matter with people these days anymore?

"Right," the determination is Sakura's voice was thick. "Well, Naruto, there's quite a line waiting outside your apartment so we'd better get a move on if we're going to cover the whole village by nightfall. The neighboring village might even be attainable if you move quickly. Now remember, Sasuke-kun and I will be _with_ you, just not **with** you. We'll be hiding in the bushes or something. Don't forget the singing! What was the line we rehearsed?"

As Naruto grudgingly recited a line from "I'm a little Tea Pot," Sasuke stared at the gleeful Sakura. What the hell was the matter with this girl? He couldn't figure out what it was he saw in her. Those huge green eyes? That ADOOOORABLE forehead? Her lack in height? Her tempting, smooth skin...

Eh, who knew?

When Naruto finished the line, they all headed out the door. Sakura wasn't kidding when she said there was a line outside. Over fifty people stood as if waiting for a concert. Sakura and Sasuke slipped out the back, emergency door while Naruto faced his fate. They could hear the volumous, chaotic cheers of the crowd when Naruto appeared.

A smile of pure bliss plastered itself to the Haruno's face. "Oh, Sasuke-kun!" a light bulb flashed in her head. "Here," she pulled something out of her purse and handed it to him.

It was his hair gel bottle. Or, so he could decipher. "Sakura... what did you DO to it?" he asked as he stared at the poor, limp thing.

She blinked. "What do you mean?"

"You killed it."

"Yea... but did you SEE Naruto's hair? It was a masterpiece if I do say so myself." She brushed off her shoulder as if congradulating herself...again.

Sasuke bit his lip before he said anything to throw off her good mood. The rounded the back of the building in silence. For some reason, the Uchiha couldn't shake this strange feeling of forboding welding up inside him. Was he forgetting something? _Remembering_ something? Did he leave the water running?

He unconsciously gripped the Haruno's hand.

Her face flushed bright pink with the gesture. Her eyes flashed immediately to his face but he was staring forward intently. His thinking face. She swore on the life that claimed her to this earth that someone should come by and sculpt that face. It wasn't just the fact that it pleased her to see the normal stoicy off his face. It was _more_ than that. Like... like he was too beautiful to look at for too long.

But that was just it. The pulling lure that glued her eyes to his face. Sakura knew what she loved about the Uchiha. What made her heart thump every time she was near him. His chicken-assed hair, so silky that she wanted to run her fingers through it to see if it felt like a thousand, slim pieces of the fabric itself - silk. The ebony of his marble-like skin, seeming to shine beneath the dimming light of the setting sun. Those piercing eyes that would gaze into hers...

The sigh escaped her lips before she could control it.

Luckily, Sasuke didn't hear it. His thoughts suddenly snapped to one thing all at once. The blur in his memory he couldn't place. He suddenly remembered it like someone had snapped their fingers.

A female screamed.

And he lost it.

"Damn," he muttered under his breath. He went back to thinking.

It took a moment or two for him to realize he lost all feeling in his hand. He looked down to see that Sakura was clutching it tightly. Her nails dug into the turning-blue flesh. He trailed up her anxious arm with his eyes until he found himself staring at her face.

She was frozen with wide eyes like a doe caught in the headlights of a speeding car.

"Uh?" he poked her shoulder.

She flinched. "Sasuke-kun," she breathed, looking at him. "What was that scream?"

Missing her question completely, Sasuke suddenly noticed it was dark. Really dark. The sun had dipped below the horizon and the moon bore high into the star-lit sky. Him and Sakura had wandered into a forest path somehow. The only thing that lit their path were distant lampposts and the half moon -(Sakura's favorite star - tee hee)

It didn't take a rocket scientist to see that Sasuke had just ignored Sakura completely. Even someone without anger issues would have been pretty ticked off at this. She growled and clenched her free hand's fists. "Sasuke-kun..."

"Hinata."

A pair of emerald eyes blinked in the dim light. "What?" she asked curiously.

"The scream. It was Hinata."

"_How_ do you know that?"

"How do you _not_?" he retorted. "She screams like that every time she sees Naruto."

Sakura gasped. "She saw Naruto!"

With that, they both darted to where the scream came from. They arrived only minutes after the scream first came. It seemed as if the scene had frozen in place. Hyuuga Hinata stood with both hands clamped over her tomato-red face. She stood feet away from Naruto-ett with one leg raised behind her. It reminded Sakura of how someone would react if they just found a spider on their bed.

Naruto was dumbfounded.

"Hinata?" Sakura ran over to the trembling girl to snake a soothing arm around her shoulders. "What's the matter? It's only Naruto dressed up as a woman."

"B-but..." Hinata huffed, trying to calm herself. "He looked like a g-girl! I thought it was someone coming b-back from a wedding s-so I thought I'd congradulate them... But it was N-Naruto-kun!"

"Don't worry!" Sakura found the hidden words. The hidden question.

Hinata's hidden question - "Why is my beloved Naruto dressed like a woman?"

"It was a bet."

That didn't seem to make anything any better. "B-but...he looks so pretty!" she cried into the Haruno's shoulder.

Sakura simply patted her friend's back soothingly. "Sh... I know, it's alright."

Sasuke and Naruto were in a major sweat-drop moment.

"And his hair looks g-great!" Hinata added quickly.

It took effort to keep Sakura from splitting into a smug grin.

So that night went rather awkwardly. Hinata ended up calming down and managed a shy smile at Naruto. He grinned his usual grin back. Sasuke went home before the night was over. Naruto made it around the entire village -twice. Now... Sakura was walking home alone.

She wasn't quite sure how this had ended up to be. One minute everyone was around her the next she found herself tracing the familiar steps to her loathsome home.

Inner Sakura - _**They are ALL jerks! Leaving poor me out here in the cold...**_

"It's not even cold out," Sakura murmmered out loud.

"Hn."  
No way. The Haruno froze. Her foot hovered in the air where she was about to step. It wasn't THE infamous grunt she knew so well. No, this was a new grunt. She _knew_ it. If it wasn't Sasuke, it was obvious who else it could be.

"I-Itachi-san!" she shrieked, turning to face the impassive man. "H-Hello!"

"Just call me Itachi," he said flatly.

"Er..."

He waved it away dismissively. "Sakura, correct?" he asked. She nodded. "Right. I thought so. Anyway, I've come for a reason. You may have noticed that my little brother has feelings for you-"

"Huh?" the pinkette blinked.

He cocked a brow. "You didn't know?"

She simply stared at him blankly. "Know what?"

Itachi resisted the urge to smack his forehead and declare her naturally blonde. "That's not quite the point. What is the point is that there's something about Sasuke you should know."

Her emerald eyes sparkled eagerly. "Really? What?"  
He held up a finger. "I'll only tell you of you promise to keep it a secret."

Haruno Sakura grinned. She made a gesture to her lips that made it look like she was locking a key. Then she supposedly threw the key over her shoulder.

Itachi sighed. _Sometimes I wonder if this is even worth it._

But he told her anyway.

**So that's it. Spicey, no? I told you Naruto would wear the dress. As always, sorry for taking so long to post it. I've just had a lot on my plate... alright, no, I'm just lazy. But make sure to read the next chapter! (Which will TRY not to take so long to be put up) What could the secret that the Uchiha told the Haruno be? What could Itachi REALLY be after? The weasel... And always, HOW WILL OUR HEROS END UP?! (the next chapter should be considerably longer so be patient with me)**


	7. Sh, Knowledge of a Pink Haired Kunoichi

_**Disclaimer - IDON'TOWNNARUTO!! COOKIES!**_

* * *

"Amazing grace, how sweet the sound-"

"Sakura."

"-That saved a wretch like me-"

"Sakura."

"I once was lost-"

"Sakura!"

"-But now I am saved-"

"SAKURA!"

"... What is it Sasuke-kun?"

"Shut the hell up."

Tears. "You don't like my singing?!"

"You were singing?"

(Fight number: 87)

-The Hidden Knowledge of a Pink-Haired Kunoichi-

Our heroine, Haruno Sakura, trotted merrily to the Uchiha house that morning. With a song in her head and a smile on her lips, she knocked at the door. Last night hadn't ended as badly as she feared. In fact, she learned a good tid bit about her dear Sasuke-kun.

Since she expected the youngest Uchiha to answer the door, she was quite surprised to see the eldest son. She was SHOCKED-STUNNED-OVERLY-SURPRISED to see the eldest Uchiha son in his boxers, shirt-less, and messy-haired.

A dark flush broke out onto her pale cheeks. She instantly averted her eyes to her feet. "I-is S-Sasuke-k-kun here?' she mumbled. _Oh __**great**__, I'm starting to sound like Hinata_, she thought miserably. _But then again,_ she justified, _who answers their door in their UNDERWEAR?! _

"Oh, Sakura... isn't it?" Itachi asked in his polite voice. "What a pleasant surprise. Come in, Sasuke's not ready yet." He stepped aside for her ability to enter.

_Pleasant, he says._ She smiled as brightly as possible and walked inside the lovely smelling house. She looked around, on the look out for that _man_ known as Fugaku. When she didn't see him, she relaxed and flopped onto the living room sofa. She was delighted when she sank into the fabric as it bent softly to her every curve.

It took her a while to notice Itachi sitting on the chair on the opposite side of the living room, staring intently at her. When she did notice, her blush instantly returned. _Make conversation,_ she urged herself. "So, um... Itachi-sa...kun..."

"Do you remember what I told you last night?" he asked patiently.

She smiled and nodded. "Sure do!"

"Good. Don't tell Sasuke."

The pastel-hair-colored girl cocked her head to the side. "Eh?"

"You heard me."

At that moment, the love of Sakura's life entered the room. Her heart lurched out of her chest the moment she set eyes on the dark angel. "Sasuke-kun!" she yelled gleefully as she jumped for him with her arms outstretched. But right before she came in contact with him, she froze.

He cocked a brow. "Hn?"

"Er..." she glanced at Itachi out of the corner of her eyes. He seemed expectant. "Uh, Sasuke-kun, lets go before we're late!" she yelled as she grabbed his wrist and pulled him out the door, slamming it behind them anxiously.

Itachi shook his head.

--

Sakura made sure not to look at Sasuke the entire walk. Little did she realize that she had yet to let go of his wrist. Sasuke watched the determination on her face for just about as long as he could stand before getting irritated - which wasn't very long.

Oh, Sasuke, patience is a virtue. One of the many ones you weren't granted with.

The angry boy jerked his wrist back to shove it in his pocket where it belonged. Sakura looked back at him with surprise. When she met those obsidian eyes, she lost herself. "Sasuke-kun!" she wailed.

The outburst was quite sudden. The Uchiha stepped back and looked around. Good, no one was around to see the odd pastel-haired girl have her hysteric. "Uh, Sakura, what's your problem?" he demanded.

The girl's ears twitched. She averted her eyes from her feet to his face. "P-problem?" she squeaked. "What ever are you talking about? I don't have a problem. No problem here, no sirry. I mean if I had a problem it's not like I'd keep it a _secret_ or anything. Secrets are for problems what turkey is for peanut butter. Just doesn't go together. Nope, nuh-uh, no way ambré. Not fer me. So, um, Sasuke-kun, do you have any problems and or secrets?"

Sasuke simply stared at her. "Did you happen to have any sugar today?"

"AH HA HA HA!" the fake laugh startled him once again. "No way! 'Course not! Okay, maybe just a little bit. But it's hard not to put sugar in the Cheerios that have no sweetening. Don't you agree? Hey, what about your problems?"

To Sakura's dismay, she discovered that they already arrived at school and Sasuke was conversing with Neji.

Hyuuga Neji- brown hair, tinted white eyes, cousin to Hyuuga Hinata, kinda mean, hates Uchiha Sasuke with a passion.

_**He didn't even listen to a word I said!**_Sakura fumed. _**He's even talking to Neji to avoid me! **_

Unfortunately, Uzumaki Naruto happened to pass by and greet the bitter girl. Now he has the misfortune to face the shorty's wrath!

"How am I?!" she echoed his question through her teeth. "What does it matter how I am! Sasuke-kun has a SECRET! And he didn't even tell me about it! I tell him everything! Well, except for the girly stuff that no one who can call himself a man wants to hear about. But that's why I have Ino, I suppose."

Naruto stared at the girl who seemed to be talking mostly to herself. But that was before the tiny gears in his empty head began to grind. "SASUKE HAS A SECRET??" he screamed.

Sakura nodded grimly. She grabbed the Uzumaki's collar and pulled him in to whisper in his ear. The blonde's face went from flat, to curious, to surprised, to just plain giddy. He looked at the Haruno with wide cerulean orbs. "Really?" he asked excitedly. "Wait, how do _you_ know somethin' like that?"

"Itachi-sa..._kun_ told me," the pinkette answered proudly.

Get off your pedestal...

"You mean that gang member guy with the weird eyes?" Naruto questioned.

"Yup!"

"Oooooooooh."

"SAKURA!" Ino came bursting into the scene (which, by the by, is outside on the school stairs, school starts in approximatly 2 minutes.) The blonde threw her arms around her friend and squeezed tightly. "You'll never believed what I just heard!"

"Word got out that fast?!" both Uzumaki and Haruno yelled incredulously.

"Well duh!" Ino grinned. "The whole village saw it."

"THEY SAW IT?!" both unisized.

Ino blinked. "We are talking about Naruto wearing a dress and running around the village, right?"

Both relaxed. Sakura even giggled. "Ino, that was so last arc! We're on to juicer, more anticipated things. Come here," she pulled the big mouth closer and whispered the secret she just told Naruto.

Who knew Sakura was so bad at keeping secrets?

And the Yamanaka's face copied just what Naruto's did. When she was in the giddy stage, Sakura finished with a grin. "Really?" Ino asked suspiciously. "It's hard to believe the amazing Sasuke-kun would have such a juicy secret like that."

But before Sakura answered with her proud answer of Itachi, Ino caught sight of Inuzuka Kiba.

Inuzuka Kiba- hood to his hoodie is always up, tan skin, doggie eyes, carries around dog named Akamaru. Loud, nosey, kinda just there with no purpose really.

And so, Ino tackled him. "You have to hear what I just heard about Sasuke-kun!" she shouted, waving her arms excitedly at the startled boy.

"Get offa me!" he growled as he gave the girl a hefty shove.

This didn't seem to tamper her one bit. She grabbed his hoodie, pulled him closer, and whisper gleefully in his ear. His face went from bored to interested in fewer moments than it had with the other two who knew. His eyes were wide as he looked at Ino. "Seriously?" he howled.

The three that knew nodded. "But keep it a secret," Sakura warned.

Kiba opened his mouth to protest but closed it shut when Sasuke happened to pass by. Walking with his arrogant nose high and his hands shoved into his pockets, Sasuke only paused in his stride as he saw all four grin at him. The one who caught his eye most was the one with the second most idiotic grin (next to Naruto.) He lifted a brow at the Haruno.

"Hello, Sasuke-kun!" she greeted cheerfully. _I feel so much better now that others know._

Naruto and Kiba snickered off to the side. Ino kept jabbing Sakura with her elbow, staring at Sasuke conspicuously.

"Tch, whatever," Sasuke muttered. He turned his head back to the direction he was heading and resumed walking. Though his exterior was stoic, his interior was burning with curiousity.

... _Is it my hair?_ he wondered briefly.

..._Nah, couldn't be._

"Hey, Sasuke you better hope it don't rain!" Naruto called from behind him. "'Cause if it does, you'll drown!"

Twitch. Sasuke hurriedly turned the corner before he snapped.

"Sakura-chan!" Kiba moaned once the Uchiha was gone. "Can I at least tell Shino?"

Sakura contemplated this. _Shino-kun hardly talks to anyone. So mysterious._

Aburame Shino - brown hair, dark glasses, pale skin. Mysterious. 'Nough said.

"Sure," she finally decided.

While Kiba raced off to find Shino, Sakura looked around curiously. She had been suddenly abandoned. Soon, though, she spotted Ino whispering in TenTen's ear. She also found Naruto whispering to a blushing Hinata.

_So much for keeping it a secret._

--

After first period, Uchiha Sasuke walked the halls to his next class. At first he remained oblivious to the staring people but after a moment or two, their stares began _penetrating._ He watched them all with side-glances while they gaped or giggled. His fan-girls seemed to steer clear of him for once. Why did the sweet bliss feel like a bad thing?

And where the _hell_ was Sakura?

He sighed and turned into his classroom. The teacher - _Mr._ Orochimaru - looked up and smiled that creepy smile of his at the boy. Sasuke ignored it and took his seat at the back of the class. He was well aware of the stares from the few students who were in the classroom at this early time. But he kept his gaze on the doorway, waiting for a certain pinkette to stroll into the room.

When she did... Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes.

_His_ fan-girls were all over _her_?! _What. The. Fuck?!_ his mind hissed. _Has... Sakura gone gay?! _Sweat trickled down his cheeks at the thought.

The girls surrounded Sakura - looking at the small girl with pleading eyes. Sasuke couldn't quite hear their squeals but they sounded similiar to begs. He strained his ears but they abruptly ceased when all sets of eyes rested on the Uchiha. The girls silenced and trailed to their seats - averting their eyes from Sasuke to Sakura.

In the middle of the lesson, something suddenly flung against Sakura's head. She flinched in surprise and looked down. A perfectly folded note lay on her desk on top of her notes. She carefully and secretively unfolded it.

It was Sasuke's writing.

What the fuck is going on?

Was all that it said.

Sakura sighed and scribbled sloppily her response. When she was finished, she folded it back up, messing up in the process, and flung it back at him. He caught it mid-air and unfolded the messy job with some troubles.

I learned a secret about you.

Was her reply.

Tell me or I'll disown you.

Sakura paled visibly when her eyes swept over the paper. She bit her lip and glanced at the irritated Uchiha. _Might as well_, she figured, _or else someone else will tell him before I do and things will go down, down, down._

She quickly scribbled the answer and threw it to the prodigy boy.

Inter-

Mr. Orochimaru caught it.

-ception.

A squeak escaped Sakura's lips. Sasuke watched the teacher read the horribly folded note with expressionless eyes. But he couldn't hide the cold sweat increase when a curly grin rose up the teacher's lips. He looked at Sasuke with those slimy eyes. "Sasuke-kun, I had _no_ idea."

"About what?" Sasuke had to work from keeping his voice from cracking.

"You don't know?" Mr. Orochimaru looked deceivingly surprised. "Well," he said as he shoved the paper into his breast pocket, "if it's a _secret_ then I guess you shouldn't know. At least for a little while. But... if you'd like to come to class after school..."

The Uchiha bawled his fists. Pure disgust revealed to his face. "Hell no."

Mr. Orochimaru chuckled. "Then I suppose you will never know. Sakura-chan, you are forbidden to tell him or you'll get detention."

"Yes, sir!" Sakura said immediately.

Sasuke glared daggers at her.

School was a living hell through the rest of the day.

--

Haruno Sakura had been sure not to cross paths with the fuming Uchiha the entire day. She only had two classes (including lunch) with him so it wasn't THAT hard. The second class she had with him was Kakashi-sensei's class and she skipped that to go to Gifted classes with Tsunada, the principal.

And, she also skipped lunch.

So by the time school was over, Sakura was rushing out the doors to get home and eat something. Her stomach growled and snarled at her like an angry dog. And for some reason she kept smelling ice cream and it only enticed her hunger further.

Naturally, she stopped to get an ice cream cone. As she licked the cold, sweet vanilla, she thought about Sasuke. **Again**. _I wonder why Sasuke-kun doesn't like sweets. Oh, I know! Maybe he's allergic to sugar! But there's sugar in just about anything these days. Hm..._

Without realizing it until it was too late, she accidentally ran into someone. "Oh, I'm-"

Death glare.

"Gaara-kun..." Sakura shuddered. Not only were his glares unjustified, but they were frightening. She feared she might explode while under that pressure.

Ahem.

Gaara - reddish-brownish-depends-on-what-kind-of-mood-you're-in hair, jade, glaring eyes, dark, bruise-like bags around them, cold-hearted, scary, scary again, quiet, was it mentioned he was scary? Hm...

_I should have got sprinkles,_ Sakura randomly thought as she stared at her bare cone.

_The colorful, rainbow kind..._

_And the cone's too boring. I shoulda got a waffle cone or somethin'._

Lick.

_A cherry would have been good too!_

Lick. Lick. Lick.

"Sakura-chan."

The Haruno - who had temporarily forgotten, somehow, the frightening lad - looked up into those harsh eyes. "Y-yes?" she stuttered.

He averted his eyes for a brief moment.

He looked... almost awkward...

"Well?" Sakura urged kindly. Realization smacked her in the face. "You want to know Sasuke-kun's secret!" she grinned. "Right?"

No response.

"Come on," she taunted. "I _know_ you do. I'll only tell you if you admit that you want to know."

...

...

"It's a _good_ secret," the girl whispered.

"Fine. Tell me the goddamned secret," Gaara commanded.

"Okay!" Sakura chirped. She poised her cone away from them as she leaned in and whispered the well-desired secret into his ear. She was rather anxious while she whispered away. Maybe a spark of emotion would be seen on the always impassive, stone face?

Nope.

When she was finished, he simply gazed at her with flat eyes. "Well?" she prompted eagerly. "Whatcha think?"

He suddenly turned on his heel and began walking away. "Don't care," he muttered as he disappeared from view.

Sakura clutched her ice cream cone so hard it splattered in her grasp. She looked at it with woeful eyes. "No! Now I have to get a whole new one _and_ wash my hands?! If that stinkin' Gaara hadn't _pestered_ me then I'd have been just fine. Oh well. I guess this means I can get a waffle cone, sprinkles, and a cherry on top."

Talking to herself, she entered the ladies room behind the small resteraunt. Once the sticky coldness was off of her hand, she walked back out - still talking oddly to herself - and ordered another one.

Only when she was handed the cone and started licking it did she realize.

_**I forgot everything I was going to add!**_

Angry with herself as well, the girl started walking again, staring intently at her feet. Without realizing it until it was too late, she accidentally ran into someone. **Again.** Honestly, child. If you're going to walk while angry, at least _try_ to watch where you're going.

Death glare.

No, not Gaara.

Yes.

Uchiha Sasuke.

_God, this is NOT my day._ "S-Sasuke-kun" the Haruno greeted nervously. "Now what are you doing by the ice cream store?"

His glare didn't let up - only darkened. "What the fuck," he spat.

Sakura winced. _Woah boy, he's __**pissed**_. She looked back down at her feet. "Um, good to see you too? Did you happen to copy the homework for Kakashi-sensei's class? I really ne-"

Her face was suddenly seized. The Uchiha cupped a hand around her jaw, forcing her to look up at him. "Tell me," he commanded.

_That's the second cold command I've received in __**under two minutes**_, the pinkette thought angrily. "You wanna know?" she retorted bitterly. She knocked his hand away and began walking off. "Then go ask someone else!"

Did she honestly think she was escaping the Uchiha's wrath that easily?

Yes, she did.

But she was wrong. Nope, not this kunoichi was getting away.

Furious, Sasuke grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to face him. "Tell me," he demanded, holding her close to his body.

"I don't want a detention," she said. She was a bit preoccupied with trying not to get any ice cream on the angry man. The last thing he needed was an excuse to get even angrier. "I told you to go ask someone else. If you'd listen to me for once, you'd be able to find it out. Actually, why don't you go ask your brother? He kno-" Sakura broke off as she stared at the cone in her left hand.

It was dripping.

A small drop fell around the rim of the cone to slide slowly down to the tip of the cone, narrowly avoiding Sakura's hand. Her wide emerald orbs watched it with every millimeter it passed.

She bit her lip and looked back at the Uchiha who held her tightly.

Back to the vanillaness.

And back.

The ice cream one.

Lick.

"Dammit, Sakura!" Sasuke gripped her tighter. "What do you mean my brother?!"

"He's the one who told me," she replied between licks.

Sasuke paused. He watched the luscious red tong lick away the _white_ ice cream for a moment and allowed his perverted mind to wander. White. Licking. _White and she was licking it._ His lips parted slightly.

No. Stay focused. Uchihas do not allow... _things_ to get in the way of their thought process.

Alright.

What was he thinking about?

Right.

Itachi.

"What did that bastard tell you?" Sasuke burned his eyes into Sakura's.

"He told me your secret," she replied flatly. She finished the ice cream with a final crunch of the cone. Once that was accomplished, she swiped her hands as if they were dusty. "Um..." a blush broke out onto her pale cheeks. "Sasuke-kun, could you please let go of me?"

"Huh?" he looked at their position. "Tch." A tid bit reluctant, he released and stalked off. "I'm going to find Itachi," he announced with a hand in the air as a goodbye.

"Say hi for me!" Sakura called.

Twitch. _Hell_ no. That was a negative. The only thing Sasuke would be saying to Itachi would be... content not suitable for young viewers.

* * *

**I AM SO SORRY! I took forever writing this. I'm sorry. I lied in the last one. But that's okay, if you don't keep up with the serialization. It's not even that funny!... woe is me. But there was a little Sasuke-Sakura interaction there. The secret I SWEAR TO GOD is in the next chapter. And I'm not making ny promises but I will try my very best to get it done soon. And, I added more people! he wholke school knows about the secret. All except poor Sasuke. Ha ha ha... But he'll find out, maybe. Maybe he'll never know, but you guys will. And, more romance is coming up! Stay tuned for the drama! (and humor...)**

**Time for question that I always ask that you will find out when this series is over!**

**What IS this secret that EVERYONE except Sasuke knows? What will happen when Sasuke asks (tells) Itachi to tell him the secret? **

**and as always.**

**HOW WILL OUR FAVORITE PAIR END UP IN THE END!**

**(well that answer's pretty obvious considering it's a SasuSaku story...)**


	8. Gullible

Disclaimer- IIIIIIIIIIIIIII don't own Naruto (any of it) Seriously, check my ID. Oh wait... I don't have one X'D!

* * *

The young pinkette giggled while playing with her new doll. She ran around outside the front of her house and threw it up in the air, just barely catching it in her chubby hands. Little did she notice she was getting closer and closer to the road, with cars whooshing by. Her parents were too busy snuggling to notice...

Young Sasuke, still as arrogant as ever, walked with his nose in the air and his hands in his pockets. He happened to catch a glimpse of pink out of his eye and remembered he was walking down Sakura's street. He looked over to see her throw up some doll. It landed on the road. She smiled and ran over to pick it up at the same time a car came zooming by, with thumping beats from some head-banging song.

The driver noticed Little Sakura at the last moment. He tried to slam his foot on the break petal but he knew it wasn't fast enough. Sakura, noticing the noise and vibrations, looked up with large, orbic emerald, innocent eyes. She screamed when she saw the car and clutched her doll tightly.

The last thing she heard before crashing to the ground was an exasperated sigh. Then she saw only darkness.

When she came to, she found herself staring at her mother's worried face. But, beyond that, her eyes fixated apon pair of onyx, flat orbs. She sat up with a jolt, banging foreheads with her mother. "Sasuke-kun!" she gasped.

He stood up, walked over to her, and patted her soft, pink hair gently. "Hey."

"You saved me?!"

He smirked and turned on his heel toward the door. Raising a hand as a goodbye signal, he said "you owe me one, shorty."

The door closed before she could yell in anger at the name.

-Gullible-

"Itachi," a panting Sasuke burst through his elder brother's door. He tried to avoid going into Itachi's room, a childish fear of some creature being tortured in here. But the room was clean and as organized as his. The only thing that was out of place was the bored Itachi, reading Itcha Itcha Paradise on the neatly made bed.

The older Uchiha's eyes took in his disgruntled brother's face before slowly returning to the book. "What is it, little brother?" he asked in his mildly taunting voice.

"_Don't you 'little brother' me, you asshole_," Sasuke hissed. "What the hell did you tell Sakura?!"

"A few things..."

The death glare Itachi received did not tamper him one bit. In fact, the corners of his mouth tugged as he fought back the oncoming smirk. There was really no point trying to hide it considering Sasuke new it was there and it only made him angrier.

"She said you told her a secret," he growled. "What 'secret' would that be?"

"Sasuke... I had no idea you had more than one secret," Itachi teased. He sat up and folded his hands on his lap, mocking a caring position. "Would you care to tell me some of them? If they appear on the web one day along with a picture of you, I will not be held responsible."

"Just tell me what you told Sakura!"

The eldest Uchiha lifted a single brow. "Why are you asking me? Shouldn't you ask Sakura-chan?"

Sasuke flinched at the prefix. _He has no right calling her that!_ "She's not allowed."

The other eyebrow lifted as well in Itachi's best questioning gaze.

"Or she'll get detention."

"So? Aren't you a man, Sasuke? Shouldn't you march right up and demand Sakura to tell you the secret? If she's so head-over-heels for you, you should have no problem getting it out of her."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "What's your plan?"

The smirk finally revealed itself. "If I told you, there would be no fun in letting it follow. Now... isn't Sakura-chan at home by now?"

"Are you stalking her?"

Itachi chuckled. He waved his hands in a go-on, go-on gesture. Without further words, he laid back down and returned to reading his book.

Growling, Sasuke left. The inferior feeling he had around his older sibling was enough to make him physically sick. He went to his room, collapsed on the perfectly made bed, and stared at the off-white ceiling.The ivory, pale, innocent face he kept seeing in the little curving texture of the scene made him frown. _Just what does she know? What is she thinking of me right now?_

--

_Sasuke-kun was so CUTE when he was a child!_ Sakura thought giddily as she lay on her bed, kicking her feet in the air, and gaping over a picture of her and the Uchiha as children. She traced a slim finger of the boy's hollow, stoic face, wondering yet again why he couldn't smile. _Come to think of it..._ she pressed that same finger against her chin. _Have I EVER seen Sasuke-kun smile?_

_No... No, I don't think I have._

_Smirking's different than smiling..._

_I've seen him chuckle... __**at**__ me..._

The blaring of the phone ringing took her out of her trivial thoughts. Humming, she skipped over to it and glanced at the ID. A wide smile broke across her lips as she saw the name. She pressed Talk and held it close to her ear. "SASUKE-KUN!"

"It's not polite to insult people."

Sakura's smile faded. A lump formed in her petite throat. "I-Itachi-kun?"

"Correct. Hello, Sakura-chan."

Absent mindedly, the pinkette twirled the cord to her magenta phone in her fingers. "I didn't tell Sasuke-kun the secret. But now he's mad at me..."

The smirk in Itachi's voice was crystal clear. "That's good."

"It's good that Sasuke-kun's mad at me?!" Sakura considered hanging up on this... this..._man._

There was a chuckle on the other end of the line. "No, no, not that. It's good that you haven't told Sasuke about the secret. If you tell him, Sakura-chan, Sasuke will be _very_ angry. You don't want him more angry that he already is, do you?"

"Hm..."

"Sakura?"

"I don't think it's possible for him to get any angrier," she admitted gingerly. "But you're his brother and it is a very funny secret. Okay, Itachi-kun, I won't tell him. I wasn't going to anyway, Orochimaru-sensei forbidded me to."

"Oh?"

Itachi listened patiently as Sakura told him the "tragic" class story on how she isn't permitted to tell her beloved Sasuke-kun about the secret he so badly wants to know. She even said about the ice cream incident and apologized about sending the angry young Uchiha to Itachi-kun. The girl even told him about sifting through her old album at all of the pictures she treasured of Sasuke-kun. She treasured... ALL of them.

"But I won't tell Sasuke-kun no matter what," she concluded. "I don't care about class as much as I do Sasuke-kun. If I make him any angrier... I fear for his health."

Silence.

"I-Itachi-kun?"

More silence.

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIItachiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun?"

"Oh, Sakura-chan. Sorry, but I must go now."

"Alright, bye-bye, Itachi-kun!"

"Now remember-"

"Don't tell Sasuke-kun no matter what!"

"Yes." Right before the phone clicked off, Sakura could swear she heard the word "gullible."

But no, that was probably just her imagination. Itachi was kind to her. He gave her a heads-up on Sasuke's reaction. How could she be gullable? She was Konoha High's number one honor student!

--

It was in the middle of the night when Sakura heard a constant, irritating tapping. She rolled over onto her other side and stuffed her pillow over her head, trying to block out the annoying distraction from her beauty sleep. But the bother continued to pull her from unconsciousness. It got to the point that she was so perturbed that she could cry.

So, she got out of bed, pressed her bare feet on the cold carpet, and stood up. The sound seemed to be coming from her window. With a loud yawn, she drew back the dark pink curtain.

Sasuke.

At first, she just stared at the expressionless boy waiting outside her window. Tired, flat emerald orbs met slightly angry, flat onyx orbs.

Sasuke.

Then Sakura slowly wondered: _why... is... there... someone... out... the... window?_ They were boring thoughts, like a dream almost forgotten or when you're rambling even though you know the person you're talking to has stopped listening. She pressed a weary hand to the cool glass and paused.

_Sasuke._

A scream escaped her lips. Her world tilted. Her head went dark, very dark. Her face was went white, chalk white. Her eyes were wide, wide as dinner plates. Confusion, surprise, shock, stun, curiosity, amazement all flashed in those innocent, huge orbs. "Sa...?"

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke tapped on the glass with his index finer impatiently.

The Haruno was not comprehending.

So, the Uchiha blew across the cold glass, making steam appear. Writing in his incredibly elegant script, he wrote OPEN in caps so that Sakura might be able to understand his motivation.

"Sasuke-kun, what does NEPO mean?" Sakura asked, throwing the window open.

"Idiot," he sighed while seizing the moment and hopping through the opening ever so graciously. Sakura closed the window, crossed her arms, and looked at him expectantly. "Hn," he simply replied.

Her brow ruffled. "Why are you here?" she demanded with a pouting lip.

Sasuke held his breath, watching the angry face of the girl. He closed his eyes and pressed his cool fingertips to his temples, reminding himself why he came. He was on a mission, dammit. Tonight, he would get the secret out of Sakura one way or another. He opened his eyes to give his full gaze to Sakura. "Tch, you know why I'm here, stupid."

His eyes watched closely as the lower lip puffed out even more. He fought off the smirk.

_Sakura_ watched closely as _his_ lips twitched at the corners. Her eyes narrowed. _If he smirks __**once,**_ _I'm calling the police for breaking and entering._

Now's time for the dramatic scene!

Sakura presses the back of her hand to her forehead and throws her arm out _dramatically._ "No, Sasuke-kun, I shalln't tell you! I care far too much for your health! You can do whatever you want but I shalln't tell you what will cause harm to you! You are my life so anything that causes pain to you, causes pain to _me._ Don't you see? What I'm keeping from you is entirely for your sake!"

Uchiha Sasuke lifted a perfectly shaped brow. "Why are you talking like a Southern Bell?"

Blush. "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"No matter," he shrugged, letting the dramatic little episode slide. A devious smirk curled up his lips as he took an opposing step forward. Before Sakura could back up defensively, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his arms. Their faces came inches apart. With his free hand, he slid his fingertips across her cheekbones, causing goose bumps to add to her cherry blush. "Why won't you tell me the secret?" he asked slyly.

"B-Because..." Sakura stuttered, her tong suddenly trembling fiercely.

Those devilish fingertips curved down toward her lips, caressing them ever so slightly. She could feel herself losing herself in those depthless black oceans known as Sasuke's eyes. She sensed the faintest flicker of persuasion. Enough to make her walls start shaking...

"Well?" he urged as a breath, his sweet scent flying across her face.

Her eyes drooped. "Well... what...?"

The persuasion veered toward irritation. "The secret, Sakura." He came closer, his lips so close...

... "Secret...?"

_Keep it cool, keep it cool,_ Sasuke told himself. "The one Itachi told you," he purred, his hand twisting down her jaw, into the curve of her neck...

"Oh... that one... But you're health, Sasuke-kun. Itachi said that... that you'll be very angry..."

"I won't be angry."

... "P-Promise?"

"Yes."

"Do you promise not to tell anyone I told you?"

"Yes."

... "Give me your ear please." The walls completly crumbled.

"Of course."

So, Sakura did the forbidden and told Uchiha Sasuke the secret he was not meant to know. The secret that everyone except him was aware of. The one concerning him and his status. The one that made his fan girls quiver. The one that made Sakura feel like she had something over her Sasuke-kun. The one that made Naruto giggle. The one that Itachi started.

And now... for the dramatic climax...

"There was no secret, Sasuke-kun!"

JUST KIDDING!

"The secret is... that you... cuddle with a pink Teddy bear at night called Mr. Higglebottoms and have done so ever since you were three years old and that you pretend it's a person and talk to it and even have a little bed for it whenever you're not home and hide it secure in your closet so no scary robbers can come and steal it because it's your bestest friends, the only one you've ever shared all your secrets with, the only one who sees you smile, the only one who knows the TRUE Sasuke-kun."

...

Sasuke's mouth dropped.

Sakura felt SO MUCH BETTER! Relief washed over her like cold waves in the ocean. She sighed and a smile crossed her lips as she giggled at Sasuke's smexy dumbfounded expression. She wriggled out of his grasp to lightly probe his smooth, marbely chin. "Sasuke-kun, you could have told me."

Those shocked eyes slowly met with hers, still thick with absolute stun.

She nodded eagerly. "I wouldn't have judged you. I was actually glad to hear that you had someone like that. Of course Itachi-kun would know, he's probably seen it. It's my new wish to someday meet Mr. Higglebottoms," a wistful expression clouded her face, her palms pressed against her cheeks.

Sasuke abruptly left his astonished state. A scowl plastered across his face, hard and cold and terrifying. His fists clenched, his teeth grinded. "And Itachi's the one who told you this?"

She nodded slowly.

"And you told everyone else?"

"I told Naruto and Ino, who told everyone else," she corrected dreamily.

"I'm going to-"

"Sasuke-kun, you promised you wouldn't get angry," Sakura told him sternly, pointing a finger at him.

"I'm not angry," he spat through his teeth.

"Liar. Sasuke-kun, listen to me. I think that if you wear your hair a little neater and wear lower-cut shirts, no one will even care about your embarrassing secret. They'll forget all about it, trust me!"

Suddenly, out of the blue, Sasuke crushed his lips against hers. Heat rose from both bodies as he kissed her ever so passionately. "Sakura," he panted, pulling his lips away briefly. "It's not true."

"Then why... are you...?" she huffed.

"Because I felt like it," he said, suddenly stoic again. "Thanks for telling me the secret. I've got what I came for. Later." With that, he hopped out the window, sliding it closed behind him. The gorgeous boy disappeared into the night with a dazed Haruno quivering where she stood, lips still heavy with his taste.

* * *

**Alright, so that was the secret! "The secret is... that you... cuddle with a pink Teddy bear at night called Mr. Higglebottoms and have done so ever since you were three years old and that you pretend it's a person and talk to it and even have a little bed for it whenever you're not home and hide it secure in your closet so no scary robbers can come and steal it because it's your bestest friends, the only one you've ever shared all your secrets with, the only one who sees you smile, the only one who knows the TRUE Sasuke-kun." **

**It wasn't easy to make, lemme tell you. Hope I didn't disappoint anyone. But here ends another arc. And I had to add a major SasuSaku moment. I haven't had one of those in a while and this chapter took a long time to post. You know how it can be. School and laziness and what not. **

**Why did Sasuke kiss her? Not just because I needed a SasuSaku moment topper but because he was actually turned on by the fact that Sakura would accept him even if he had an embarrassing secret like that. Which he does not, by the way. He DOES NOT. At least, not that I'm aware of...**

**Question time!**

**What will Sakura do now that she's tasted the taste? Will she go after that boy, try to get another amazing kiss from him? Will she continue to be innocent? Probably, Sakura's so much better when she's adorably naíve and gets on Sasuke's nerves. But what THE HELL is Itachi's plan? What will he do now that the cats out of the bag? What will Sasuke do to him? Does Itachi like Sakura or does he just like messing with Sasuke? Does Itachi LIKE Sasuke more than a brother should?**

**I'll tell you right now, the answer to that is no. I have a problem with writing incest, especially gay incest.**

**And finally... (i get so tired of asking this question) how will our starring couple end up? What will be the anticipated ending to this series!?**

**Stick around and find out (imagine Sailor Moon making her weird pose at the beginning of the episode)!**


End file.
